


A Couple of ADAs...

by ml101



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fic Collection, M/M, Missing Scenes, episode tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-15 22:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15422640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ml101/pseuds/ml101
Summary: A collection of drabbles/short fics/prompt fills for Barstone [Barba/Stone]





	1. Charmer [Episode Tag for In Loco Parentis]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sidewinder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidewinder/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A change of key (will let you out)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13716309) by [sidewinder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidewinder/pseuds/sidewinder). 



> So, I've been ignoring these for quite some time now and decided what the heck might as well post them.
> 
> Feel free to prompt anything you can think of [except smut because I cannot write that for the life of me] via Twitter (MGLojo), Tumblr (wierdogal) or at the comments below. :)
> 
> PS: Thank you to @sidewinder for getting me hooked into this pairing!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode Tag for In Loco Parentis (19x15)

Peter smiled as Olivia made her leave from his office. He had to admit his boyfriend’s plan was working...and he was man enough to admit that.

He fished out his phone and sent out a text.

_ You were right. _

It wasn’t a minute later that his phone started to buzz, a picture that never ceased to put a smile on Peter’s face lighting up on his phone.

“What exactly am I right about?” asked the very amused voice of none other than Rafael Barba.

Peter shook his head but the smile only brightened. “You know exactly what.”

Rafael chuckled. “Yes, well it’s not beneath me to say ‘I told you so.’”

Peter did roll his eyes at that. “Modesty becomes you Raf.”

“As it does you,” replied Rafael without missing a beat. “We’ve been talking to each other for a few minutes now and you’ve not mentioned that you won your case.”

Peter sighed. “Let me guess, Olivia?”

“Liv and Sonny,” replied Rafael and Peter could just imagine the bright smile on the other man’s face which he pointed out as much. “You can just imagine the smile on my face knowing that my boyfriend won a case like that. I probably wouldn’t have been able to pull that off.”

“Oh I’m pretty sure you would have,” replied Peter as he made his way out of his office. “You are right about most things.”

“Maybe you should listen to me more,” teased Rafael. “By your text, I’m guessing the squad has warmed up to you.”

“It’s been a rough few weeks,” replied Peter. “But they have started to. They just really miss you.”  _ I miss you. _

He heard Rafael sigh on the other end. “I miss them too.” A beat. “Not just them.”

Peter smiled sadly. “I miss you too, Raf. But as much as I do, I know you need this time away from the city.”

“What I need is a break from my mother and shopping,” sighed Rafael. “She’s gotten you three different souvenir shirts. I’m warning you know that you have to at least wear them once in her presence or else suffer her wrath.”

“You both need the vacation,” said Peter. “Trust me, I know. I understand.”

“Thanks,” replied Rafael. “I’m glad the squad is warming up to you.”

“They are. A little, but not everyone,” said Peter as he made his way to the elevator.

“Let me guess, Amanda?” asked Rafael with a bit of humor in his voice. “She’s like that. Don’t worry. She’ll warm up to you too, just give her time. Especially as Liv has told me how incredible charming you are.”

Peter was glad that there wasn’t anyone left in the building and that the man on the other end couldn’t see how red his face had turned. Two can play this game. “Well, I learned from the best charmer I know.”

Rafael’s laughed warmed Peter up even as he stepped out of the cold busy streets of New York. “Touché, Counselor.”


	2. Baseball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning interruptions

Peter groaned as the persistent buzzing brought him out more and more from his sleep. He was certain he had turned his phone off as soon as they walked into the apartment.

 

The buzzing stopped but soon enough it was starting up again and Peter finally rolled towards the bedside table to check his phone.

 

“I thought you turned it off,” mumbled his companion as Peter squinted at the light his phone just blinded him with. “You must have forgotten to slide it off…”

 

Peter’s slowly waking mind agreed. He sighed upon seeing the name and made to answer it but a hand on his wrist stopped him.

 

“No way,” mumbled Rafael Barba as he took the phone and placed it on the table on his side of the bed. “Day off, no phones.”

 

“Raf--”

 

“No,” said Rafael as he turned and tried to go back to sleep but the buzzing of the phone broke the peace of the quiet apartment. “Hell, who is that anyway? They’re persistent.”

 

“Your best friend,” replied Peter with a smile as he sat up on the bed and looked over to the other side where his phone was. “We both know she’s not going to stop.”

 

Rafael just groaned in reply. The buzzing stopped and Rafael opened his eyes to meet Peter’s, a smile on his face. “Looks like their is a first time for everything.”

 

“She might just be trying to contact you,” argued Peter as he laid back down on the bed. “You know she--”

 

The sound of a phone shrilling startled both of them as Peter gave Rafael an amused look. “She has your house phone?”

 

“Only for emergencies,” replied Rafael as he shoved a pillow to cover his ear. Peter shook his head and stood to answer--

 

“Don’t you dare answer that, Peter,” said Rafael as he threw one of his pillows at the other man, catching Peter off guard.

 

“What if--”

 

“I swear to god I will find your baseball bat and hit you with it,” said Rafael as he sat up on the bed with a grin.

 

“I doubt you could even swing it properly,” teased Peter.

 

“Excuse you,” replied Rafael. “I had the highest batting average every year in my little league.”

 

“Is that a challenge?”

 

Rafael raised an eyebrow as the apartment fell into silence once again. “Looks like your best friend finally got the message. If she gives me hell, I’m putting the blame on you.”

 

“Fine by me,” said Rafael as he laid back down. “I can handle Liv. You get the kids with their teasing looks and side comments.”

 

“Hey, wait,” said Peter as he walked over to the bed. “You can’t seriously be thinking of going back to sleep.”

 

“It’s who knows what in the morning, of course I am,” said Rafael as he covered his head with his pillow. “It’s our day off. We moved the last of your boxes last weekend and I’m finally getting my well deserved break.”

 

“Maybe we could head to the batting cage--”

 

“What?” asked Rafael, so startled that he sat up and gave Peter an ‘are you out of your mind’ look.

 

“Well, you just gave me a mental picture of the great soon to be judge Rafael Barba swinging a baseball bat. Hitting ball after ball…” began Peter with a teasing smile. “You can’t simply say that to me, a huge baseball fan, and not expect me to--”

 

Rafael threw a pillow at him again. “Peter, you are a baseball dork.”

 

“That’s not a no though,” said Peter with a smile. “So?”

 

Rafael shook his head as his house phone rang again. “Fine. At least it’ll give me an excuse to give Liv when she sends out a search party for us.”


End file.
